


【天加】声音

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 加贺美不愿意在做的时候发出声音
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 11





	【天加】声音

做之前加贺美总是会突然拼死拼活地吵着要天道从他身上起开。拒绝的话语里参杂些类似“还没吃饱”“天道你今天又欺负我”“天气太热了”的奇怪理由。天道想不明白也没打算想明白身下待宰的羔羊为什么次次都在最后一刻充满了反抗意识，反正行天之道的男人不像他有那么多好犹豫，用手把扭动的加贺美按在床单上用行动证明“箭在弦上不得不发”的含义。  
真正插进去之后加贺美又总是异常的安静。天道对自己的技术很有信心，灌肠和扩张都做得完美。可毕竟是不同于道具和手指的他天道总司真人上阵，兴趣是对一切事物大惊小怪的加贺美居然对那些疼痛和不适感不作一番夸大用以抨击入侵者的残暴实在是不正常。  
仔细观察就能发现加贺美不是没有感觉，再粗神经的人也不会在和恋人做爱的时候只感觉平淡。加贺美眼睛里水雾弥漫快要掉出几滴眼泪，却咬着下唇硬是把呻吟吞进肚子里。  
有趣是很有趣，麻烦倒也是一等一的麻烦。天道用手掰开加贺美的嘴唇，划过被咬得泛红的下唇，食指撬开两排牙齿正好卡在后槽牙上边，明显是故意的恶作剧搞得加贺美想对那根漂亮的手指咬下去。但最后也还是不敢把想象付诸行动，只好淌着口水发出几句疑问和黏糊糊的喘息。  
天道没回答那些粘在一起分不清主次的疑问句，把自己重重地顶进去，不由自主地对加贺美接下来的反应期待了一瞬间。想听到的声音却没有出现，天道直盯着加贺美看，泪水像决堤一样吧嗒吧嗒往下掉了，犬齿颤颤巍巍地顶着手指的皮肤却失了刺下去的力气，沉重的呼吸声中红得亮眼的舌头随空气的进出上下起伏，把更多的水分推离口腔。到了这样显示天道欺人过甚的场景中加贺美还是凭着奇怪的毅力把展现情欲的声音尽数咽回喉咙里去。  
明明连自己的口水都吞不下去，只能放任着那些亮晶晶的液体顺着嘴角沾湿天道的手和几缕鬓角的发。  
天道叹气，把手从加贺美的嘴里回收回来——顺带嫌弃地在床单上擦干净了那些口水。改变策略的天道放缓了动作慢慢撵过那一点，少有的温柔模式让加贺美很是受用，沉浸在温柔的攻势下放松了心态，终于还是没能夹紧牙关让灼热的吐息带出去好几声舒服的哼哼。  
得手的笑容挂在天道泛红的脸上很是合适，不如说他那样好看的脸就算是摆出再难看的表情也是可爱的，黑色的眼眸被遮挡在细细的睫毛下边，只有偶尔闪过的金色光彩证明天道还没有笑得闭上了眼。加贺美经常看着那副好看的面孔直到出神或是被对方发现之后一顿嘲笑，他实在不明白为什么只有在床上他才可以光明正大地盯着他男朋友的脸不被嫌弃。  
配合加贺美越发迷茫的心境，天道的嘴角弯成一个不大的弧度。  
“我还以为你舒服到忘了怎么出声呢。”  
熟悉的语气中带着的调侃意味一下子激起加贺美的战斗欲，条件反射似的仰起头，杀过去的眼刀对上了天道汗湿了的刘海又马上因为害羞柔和了下去。  
“我才不——只是有点……太丢人了……。”  
“你在我面前还有什么没做过的丢人事吗？”  
“天道！”  
后续反击用的语句被后穴传来的酥麻快感打断变成了更多的呜咽声，细细碎碎地落在呼吸之间。突然间又再次激烈起来的性事让加贺美手足无措起来。  
“嗯——天道、喂！你干什么突然——”  
往常耿直得可爱的人突然别扭起来不失为一种情趣，不过天道更喜欢爱人直白地索取和给予温存的样子。嗓音沉下去，让被欲望浸透了的声带发出让人耳根发红的频率。  
“做完前戏的时候喊得好像我要强奸你一样，现在倒因为一点微不足道的面子一声不吭，你还真是有趣，加贺美。”  
被点名的人在心里呐喊，可是你现在的声音和眼神看上去一点儿也不觉得这事有趣！  
“天、道……呜……”  
想开口又害怕暴露自己的加贺美犹豫了好一会，尝试性地喊着天道的名字，在听到自己情色味十足的语调之后匆匆闭上嘴，改用手去推天道的胸口示意。加贺美当然没有成功，只是摸到了一手细密的汗和天道烫的好像太阳一样的体温，一缩手他才发现自己也热得只比太阳要好一点点。  
软化了八十个百分点的拒绝动作在天道眼里看着更像是引诱和邀请，除了愧疚心什么也不缺的男人让两人的十指交握在一起沉进白色被单，彻底断绝了加贺美开口说话以外的反抗方式。  
“虽然我对你的呻吟声一点兴趣也没有，但是做爱的时候不给人反馈可是很失礼的。”  
不好开口说话又动弹不得，一时间找不到回击方式的加贺美只好继续他擅长的腹诽。明明所作所为更恶劣的是天道，凭什么自己就得受这样的罪呢？  
肠子里弯弯绕绕没多少，加贺美的心思还没来得及被天道总司恶行录吸引走，现行犯本人的大脸就出现在眼前。加贺美下意识地闭上眼睛脑子才反应过来那人正在吻他。舌尖探过那些被手指蹂躏过的地方，糟糕透了的水声在房间里回响。不知道是不是看穿了加贺美心里小小的反抗，天道报复似的把人吻的差点背过气去。唇和唇分开之后得以呼吸的加贺美大口喘着气，仿佛昨晚他在天道家厨房看到的那条濒死的鱼，尽全力的在空气中寻求冰凉，好让自己的脑子和身子都冷静下来。  
太阳系最大热源没有给加贺美机会，把头埋进脖颈之间去咬脖子上的肉，手从另一只手里抽出，从腰侧摸上胸前，熟稔地轻轻拉扯肿胀地挺立着的乳头。凑近了的两具身体随着动作不得不碰撞在一起，炙热的皮肤触碰到更烫的另一片，只要加贺美愿意低头去看，他就会发现自己的阴茎蹭在天道的腹肌上，前端渗出半透明的浊液来。  
加贺美抑制不住那些快感，神经信号一路传进大脑皮层把世界一下子打乱，刚才的亲吻和接触都不足够，渴求更多的欲望掩盖过所有的感官。揉乱的布料被放开，天道意识到加贺美缠上他手臂的手带着一丝颤抖，放开犬牙下跳动的颈动脉，安抚性地再去吻只差一点就被攻破的唇。  
最后加贺美还是没能坚持，这在他不长不短的人生里算是少见，放弃这个词大多出现于在和天道相处时的妥协，比如现在。找不到出路的欢愉从拔高了的声调中倾泻，天道听见模糊不清的呻吟里混进他的名字，被快感冲昏了头脑的人甚至忘记了如何求饶，胡乱攀上了肩膀的手用力得像要把天道揉碎。  
“啊、天……不要、嗯啊，天道……！”  
直视太阳时一样的强光笼罩了视野，停止思考的大脑好像融化成一滩泥水一样混沌。  
加贺美花了些时间找回自己的存在，意识逐渐恢复的时候后穴痉挛的肌肉和视野里小腹和天道之间白色透明的粘液差点把他惊得眼前一黑。沙哑的嗓子把话语吞吞吐吐丢出几个音节。  
“天道……。”  
“怎么了？”那声音微不可闻，不过名字的主人很不幸五感敏锐，抬眼看尽了加贺美满脸的羞耻，“只是叫我名字我可不知道你要我做什么。”  
彻底丢人丢到家的加贺美其实只想把头埋进被子里当鸵鸟，还插在自己屁股里的物什却提醒他天道的存在。在快感和羞耻的冲刷之后莫名鼓起的勇气让他指挥酸痛得使不上力的腰去迎合暂缓下来的抽插。  
禁不住笑出声的天道再次刷新了加贺美有趣事例排行榜的排名，先前那点本来就微乎其微的不满被打散得一丝不剩。  
满意的独裁者凑近加贺美红到滴血的耳边，炽热的呼吸搅乱空气和所剩无几的理智。  
“再多叫出来一些。”  
更多的快感潮水一般掩盖掉毒蛇引诱的话语。


End file.
